Lonely Hearts
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: The Doctor and Angel have much in common: lonely immortals. The Doctor befriends Angel. But when Angelus is released, he seeks to destroy The Doctor. Can The Doctor restore Angelus's soul in time? Or will Angelus ruin The Doctor's Life?WhatifRosereturns?
1. The Cost of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who or Angel.**

**Trailer: **youtube(.)com/watch?v=U1zF4DBWPuQ

**This takes place Fourth season of Doctor Who and Second Season of Angel**

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS mildly at ease. Donna had stopped off at home for a visit, leaving The Doctor free to do as he pleased. He serenely sipped a cup of tea while his converse covered feet rested on the TARDIS' control panel. Ah yes, the quiet life was good. But rather boring. He needed something to do. Something to keep the adrenaline pumping through his hearts. But there he was sullenly finishing off a spot of tea. No, no, no this wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all. He sprang up, contemplating where to go. Somewhere to stretch the legs. He grinned when he thought of the perfect place. Why not visit an old friend in L.A.?

The Doctor had first encountered Angel a few years back as his ninth regeneration. Back when he was just off from the Time War. Fresh from the lines, he found himself plagued by guilt. He wanted to escape it all, so he traveled to L.A. Through fortune or infortune, he found that he had landed his TARDIS directly in the middle of a Prekian Demon feast. As the Demons were busy with their ritualistic killings, The Doctor planned to stop them. That's when he met Angel Investigations, who were on a similar mission. They were severely distracted by the Demons. Imagine there surprise when they encountered a 900 year old alien in the midst of Demons. Angel was quick to see that The Doctor was not human but The Doctor was quicker to tell the same of Angel.

"No heart," The Doctor commented.

"Two hearts," Angel replied.

But their imminent conversation was cut short by a siege of Prekian Demons. The Doctor quickly joined Angel's Team to stop them. This was before Rose and this Doctor was a much less forgiving regeneration. Wesley handed him a weapon capable of taking down the Demons. Currently surrounded the five of them: The Doctor, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn, fought off as many as they could.

Sweaty and bloody, they survived. Angel invited The Doctor back to the Hyperion Hotel. The Doctor accepted.

"You're not human," Angel said to The Doctor, "Not a demon, are you," it wasn't a question.

"Oi!" The Doctor said, "I'm neither. Timelord. And you're a vampire; I could see that quite clearly earlier. But you're something different. And you ponce around with apes."

"I've got a soul," Angel replied in a quiet voice, "The only vampire with a soul. Cursed with it by gypsies."

"A curse," The Doctor grew quiet as well as the notion of a vampire retaining the conscience of a human, "Then you must feel immense guilt."

"You have no idea," Angel replied.

As if to prove he did have an idea, The Doctor then went on to tell Angel of the Time War and his hand in the destruction of two races. Angel could hear the pain in his voice and hear it in his voice. They were similar. The Doctor traveling the universe to make up for past actions, while Angel, confined to Earth, did the same in L.A. They spoke for a long time about the past. Two immortals conversing as time stood still for them.

They parted on good terms, both complementing the way the other way dressed. The Doctor had gone on to visit Angel two times after that. Once more as his ninth regeneration and another when he had newly regenerated into his current self. That had been interesting to explain. But Angel hadn't questioned him.

He enjoyed Angel's company. As The Doctor stood currently in the TARDIS, he wondered why he hadn't visited Angel since. A lot had occurred and he had been distracted. He smiled as he pulled the lever. Conversing with Angel would be just what The Doctor needed right now. A good heart to heart with the only other being who could understand him.

* * *

Angel sat in his office located in the Hyperion Hotel. He sipped his coffee as he read Ulysses by James Joyce, a fellow Irishman. Everything was quiet. Everyone had stepped out for the present time. Everyone was enjoying their time in the sun, except for him. Of course he couldn't and he'd rather be busy reading a book. He preferred being left in the dark reading his book. As Cordelia would say, 'It helped him work on his brooding skills.'

There was a creak from the threshold of his office. Angel snapped his head up. He saw a silhouette of a man and a woman. He gently bookmarked his book and set it aside. Rising, he straightened his shirt. Although he expected the couple to sit down, they did not. They remained in the shadows.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Angel asked, assuming this was an ordinary visit from a helpless soul.

"Yes, there is," the man answered. He stepped forward, twirling his ring, "We would like some assistance, but not yours."

The man wore a black suit. His eyes were dark brown and he had short brown hair. The woman stepped behind the man. She had flaming red hair and the one other notable characteristic about her was her long, red nails.

"No one else is available," Angel responded, "There's only me."

The woman put a hand on the man's back, "Come on Master. Stop fooling around."

Angel noted 'Master'. Why had the woman referred to him as that? Who were these people?

"Yes, yes, shut up," The Master told the woman sharply. He turned back to Angel, "Well, you can help get who we need," he began to search through his pocket.

Angel expected The Master to retrieve a photograph of a missing person or something about a case. However, he was slightly surprised when The Master pulled out a silver device. The woman began to laugh.

"Now, now Angel," The Master grinned, "We require the services of you but your true self, not the mask."

Angel's eyes narrowed. They wanted Angelus? Why? "Who are you?"

"Can't you tell? Oh wait, that's right, you can't," The Master chuckled, "Rani, now's the time," with that the both took off the rings they were wearing. That's when it hit Angel. They each had two hearts. They were Timelords like The Doctor.

Angel glared and began to head towards them, but The Master raised his laser screwdriver and zapped him, sending Angel crashing into the wall "Why fight, Angel? We're here to simply free you and we'll all go on our merry way."

The Rani grinned, "It'll be a blast to watch. You'll have so much fun Angelus."

Angel rose to his feet. They couldn't possibly take his soul. How could they? But Timelord technology was always tricky.

"See this?" The Master pointed his screwdriver once more, "I got it upgraded by a local shaman. It does wonders with pesky souls."

Light flashed from the screwdriver and it hit Angel. The Master and The Rani laughed viciously as Angel screamed in pain. He felt his soul being ripped away. No matter how hard he tried to hold on, it went through his fingertips like smoke. He fell to the floor as Angelus slowly took over.

"I do believe our work here is done," The Master rested his screwdriver on his shoulder.

"I truly hope The Doctor enjoys his new playmate," The Rani sneered.

With that, they left Angelus alone on the floor of the office to plot his homecoming back into the world. As their TARDIS vanished into space and time, The Doctor's blue TARDIS appeared in front of the Hyperion. Angelus could help but smile as he rose.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter. It's in my head but not written up. Thanks again!**


	2. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Just to clarify Angel is Angelus. I only refer to him as Angel because that's who The Doctor sees him as. But when Angel refers to himself he is Angelus. **

**Please Review. Thanks!**

* * *

The Doctor walked into the office to find Angel there reading a book. He leaned in the doorway. Angel looked up and smiled. Placing the book on the bookshelf, Angel stood up. The Doctor, blissfully unaware of what had occurred not moments before, entered the room fully.

"Hello, Angel," The Doctor grinned, "I hope it isn't inconvenient, me being here. Just thought I'd pop in for a nice little chat."

"No problem at all, Doctor," Angel returned the grin, "No problem at all."

The Doctor sat down in a chair, prompting Angel to sit in his. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before The Doctor broke the silence.

"So I hope everything is well in L.A."

"Things are going to be fine now," Angel responded, "A minor inconvenience has been squared away. I'm all freed up at the moment."

"Good to hear things are going well on this front," The Doctor nodded. Something was strange with Angel. He wasn't acting like he usually did. He seemed… less brooding.

"So Doctor," Angel began, "How come you never bring your companion to visit? Always talk fondly of her but never drag her along."

Angel had never asked to see his companion before, "Never crossed my mind," The Doctor answered. Was there something different in Angel's eyes?

"How is Rose, by the way?" Angel asked with an innocent smile. The sad gleam in The Doctor's eye told Angelus he had hit a weak spot. He always did have a knack for finding those and exploiting them.

"Rose is gone," The Doctor spoke sadly, "Not dead, just gone," he shook from his thoughts of Rose, "No I'm traveling with Donna. She took a break to visit her family. Always busy that one."

_Not dead, just gone,_ those words made Angelus think for a moment. So Rose was alive… somewhere. He'd have to find her. Oh he liked where he was going. Angelus: always thinking of new depths of psychological torture. Not dead, just gone meant could be found again.

"Doctor, I have been thinking. I've had a lot of time thinking being cooped up here," Angel said, "I work hard to atone for my sins," those words stung Angelus even as he spoke them, "But you, you run and hide from what you did. Destroyer of Worlds and yet you rarely do anything to make up for it. How does that make you feel?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. Now he knew something wasn't right, "Angel? What's wrong with you?"

Angelus chuckled and his face changed into vampire mode, "I'm sorry. Angel is out. Can I take a message?"

The Doctor's eyes now widened at the realization, "Angelus," Now it made sense. The Doctor was now face to face with the cruelest vampire ever sired. The Angel he knew and was friends with was gone. No soul, no friendship.

He quickly got to his feet, but Angelus sprang across the desk and grabbed The Doctor's throat. No, Angelus wasn't going to kill him. Where would the fun be in that? He would draw this out, but why not tease now?

"I wonder what Timelord blood holds," Angelus smirked, "The secrets of ancient forgotten cultures from all ends of the universe? The whole of space and time? The pain and suffering of the races you've destroyed? Ooh, will it be as powerful as or more so than a Slayer's blood? Questions, questions."

The Doctor struggled to grab a hold of his sonic screwdriver. It slipped between his fingers as he searched his pocket. Finally, just as Angelus was lowering his lips to The Doctor's throat, The Doctor caught the screwdriver between his middle and ring fingers. Pulling it out of his pocket, he quickly aimed it at the window. A short buzzing emitted from the screwdriver and the window popped open, sending a stream of light into the room. Angelus dove away with a growl. He was now trapped in the corner. The Doctor watched him for a second before turning to walk out.

Entering his TARDIS, The Doctor sat down. So Angelus ruled and Angel was gone. Gone like Rose into the darkness. Although he wanted to wash his hands of this and whisk Donna away into another adventure, he couldn't run from this problem. If he left, how many would die? Angelus would wreak havoc just as he did for the century until he was cursed with a soul. No, he would stay and save as many as he could, and possibly Angel himself. But first, he pulled a lever and the TARDIS disappeared, he needed to move the TARDIS away from the Hyperion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is on the short side. Just trying to move things along. They will get longer.**

**I would be delighted if you review.**


End file.
